Need You Now
by Yami Naty Cullen Swan
Summary: Fic Puckleberry... con el Antes, Durante y Despues del epico dueto q ambos tendran en 2x11... Spoilers el capitulo de acuerdo a promos y a sneak peeks... Ganador en el Foro Gleek Latino como Mejor Fic Puckleberry 2011... Entren y dejen Reviews


**Esta idea vino a mí a través de un tweet y me pareció interesante… disfruten**

**Aclaro: Glee y sus personajes no me pertenece, es de Ryan Murphy & Cia… el tema Need you Now es de Lady Antebellum… yo solo los uso para jugar a la escritora.**

**Need you Now**

La relación entre Puck y Rachel había mejorado considerablemente desde que ella y Finn habían terminado, durante las vacaciones ellos compartieron junto con Kurt y Blaine varias salidas.

Kurt les propuso que hicieran algo para el club pues los oyó cantar juntos en un karaoke improvisado que hicieron en casa de Rachel y les dijo que sonaban bien juntos, a ellos les pareció una excelente idea pero no habían concretado nada.

En los días en que ya habían comenzado las clases, la idea de Kurt llego de nuevo a su mente y ella le dijo- Noah nosotros deberíamos montar algo para Glee, después de todo Kurt tiene razón, nuestras voces suenan bien juntas- ella le dijo camino a su carro, ya que era tarde y Puck como nuevo amigo de ella la estaba acompañando

-Claro ¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Need you now de Lady Antebellum

-De ningún modo, ese tema estropearía mi imagen de chico malo

-Pero Noah es una canción perfecta, además tu hermana me dijo que te la sabes- le dijo ella y pudo ver como él se congeló- y también me dijo que la cantaban juntos

-La mataré- murmuro y ella sonrió triunfante- de acuerdo, nos vemos en un rato para ensayar, pero no le comentarás a nadie que yo canté eso con mi hermana- ella sintió aun sonriendo.

Luego de eso Rachel, Tina y Mercedes entraron al equipo de futbol para ayudar a la entrenadora con su problema de falta de jugadores; la mayoría mostró molestia por las chicas y la entrenadora los castigó a todos metiéndolos en el club Glee.

A la hora del club, ella, junto a varios de los chicos, se sentaron y comenzó una discusión del ¿Por qué Glee es para gays?

-Saben yo no voy a cantar musicales, eso no es música en mi diccionario- Rachel deseaba matar a Azimio por decir eso

Finn, aunque no lo dijera, se sentía molesto pues sabe que ese es el tipo de música que a ella le gusta y aunque no estén juntos él la trató de defender de un modo que no se viera de esa forma sino al club en general- ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que hacemos aquí?- pregunto Finn algo exasperado por los chicos del equipo de futbol

**-No, no lo saben y creo que debemos mostrárselo- dijo el profesor viendo a la entrenadora que parecía dispuesta a lo que sea- **Rachel, Puck, Ustedes han estado trabajando en algo, ¿verdad? Quizá eso funcione para mostrar nuestro punto.

**Finn POV**

¿Qué demonios? ¿Rachel y Puck trabajando en un proyecto juntos?

Esto debe ser una pesadilla.

**-**Bien, pero ¿Porque me sentí ofendida por lo dicho aquí, y por qué no voy a dejar que nada se interponga en el camino de mi actuación?- dijo ella mirando a los chicos del equipo molesta, igual que Puck.

El tomó su guitarra y comenzó a tocar junto con los demás músicos, reconocí la melodía pues mi madre no para de oír ese tema. En lo que llegó el momento, Puck vio a Rachel con una sonrisita y ella comenzó a cantar con una mirada sexy.

**Rachel**

Picture perfect memories,

Scattered all around the floor.

Sus ojos se suavizaron cuando me vio y vio al piso solo unos segundos, sin dejar de verme, yo tuve que poner cara de serio para no mostrar los celos de verla con Puck cantando y además ese tema tan romántico, además no podía negar lo sexy que se veía.

**Puck POV**

Yo no podía dejar de verla, miraba a Finn todo el tiempo y a mí me daba algo de celos, luego sus ojos fueron a donde estaban los demás chicos del equipo de Futbol, Azimio se notaba algo enojado pero, como dije mis ojos no dejaban a Rachel. Ella se veía totalmente sexy, cuando cantaba.

Reaching for the phone 'cause

I can't fight it anymore.

**Finn POV**

En esta parte, ella se puso frente al piano y siguió viéndome y también viendo a los demás del equipo pero sobretodo a mí y yo deseaba ir y besarla pero no podía, pues ella y yo no éramos nada.

**Ambos**

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind

Aquí, ella dejo de verme y vio a Puck, quien no había parado de verla y si podría decir, casi comiéndosela con los ojos. Casi al final, ella le dio una sonrisa de lado; la cual creía yo era solo para mí, esa sonrisa sensual y a la vez de niña buena que me volvía loco; y él también le sonrió mientras cantaban, mi deseo de golpearlo se hizo más fuerte solo con ver aquello.

**Puck POV**

Allí ella por fin me vio y caminé hacia ella viéndola a los ojos y cantando, ella me dio una sonrisa y yo se la devolví, me dieron ganas de besarla sin importarme que su ex novio estuviera allí.

**Rachel**

For me it happens all the time.

**Finn POV**

Ambos entraron al coro y ella pasó por el frente de él sin dejar de verlo a los ojos igual que él hizo con ella.

**Ambos**

It's a quarter after one,

I'm all alone and I need you now.

Aquí, pude notar como uno de los chicos del equipo de futbol tamborileaba sus dedos en la silla y Karofsky lo golpeó ligeramente para que dejara eso.

Said I wouldn't call

But I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now.

El resto del coro, ella caminó hacia el otro lado del salón cerca de los músicos y les cantó a los demás del club que estaban cerca, mientras Puck la seguía viendo; casi al final, ella se volvió a voltear y ambos sonrieron; él de una forma que hacía pensar que se estaba divirtiendo cantando con ella.

**Puck**

Another shot of whisky,

Can't stop looking at the door.

Wishing you'd come sweeping

In the way you did before.

Puck le tocó el segundo solo y como siempre, sus ojos puestos en Rachel igual que ella los tenía sobre él; de verdad, deseaba irme de allí, ¿Cómo podían hacer esto? Es decir, luego de besarse mientras ella y yo salíamos, ahora cantan juntos y no paran de mirarse o sonreírse.

**Ambos**

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.

**Puck POV**

Ella me dedicaba miradas hermosas; ella, pese a ser muy molesta cuando habla más de la cuenta, es una chica sexy, incluso con su típica ropa de niña de kínder. Ella y yo nos habíamos unido mucho en estos días y podía sentir que me estaba divirtiendo con Rachel Berry.

Aunque no lo desee admitir que durante días, pensamientos de ella cruzaron mi mente, sobretodo luego de aquella sección de besos que tuvimos antes de irme para no lastimar a mi ex mejor amigo, de nuevo.

**Puck**

For me it happens all the time.

**Ambos**

It's a quarter after one,

I'm a little drunk,

And I need you now.

Cuando ella se pone así de sexy, me olvido hasta de su ropa horrenda y hasta me acuerdo de Ester o una de esas judías históricas que siempre habla mi mamá de la Biblia. Claro que Rachel es más sexy.

Said I wouldn't call

But I lost all control and I need you now.

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now.

**Puck**

ohm

**Rachel**

ohm...

**Ambos**

Yes, I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.

**Rachel**

It's a quarter after one,

I'm all alone and I need you now.

**Puck**

And I said I wouldn't call

but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.

**Ambos**

And I don't know how I can do without,

I just need you now,

I just need you now.

**Rachel**

Oh, baby I need you now

**Finn POV**

Cuando terminaron, todos los aplaudieron y el Sr. Schue les dijo- Wow chicos eso estuvo maravilloso, los felicito- ella se recostó un poco de Puck mientras sonreían juntos por el cumplido- Tomen asiento por favor- ellos lo hicieron y luego el profesor pregunto- y bien ¿Qué opinan?

**Puck POV**

Entre Azimio y Karofsky se encargaron de decir cosas terribles sobre mi dueto con Rachel y no pude contenerme y con mi guitarra me les abalance a ambos, y debo confesar, que al comienzo solo me abalancé por defender mi postura de chico malo, pero ¿Qué? ¿Qué estoy sintiendo? La canción con Rachel y todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos preparándola, me han abierto los ojos a una nueva chica; si, es verdad que ella puede ser alguien a quien le prenderías fuego, sobre todo cuando dice esas cosas desagradables; pero hay veces en que puedo conectarme con ella, con sus ojos y con su talento. Ella me entiende más que a nadie, claro, hablo más que compartir nuestra religión. Empecé a sentir a Rachel como cuando metía a los nerds en el bote de basura, o algo parecido.

Ella me hizo sacar el lado que solo conoce mi familia, de pronto cuando ya voy golpear a Karofsky escucho- ¡Noah! Para por favor- la única me llama por mi nombre es ella, me voltee y ella me dijo- Recuerda que aun estás bajo vigilancia por los del reformatorio- diablos lo había olvidado. En eso que me distraje, sentí un golpe en mi mejilla y luego el piso.

-Puck ¿estas bien?- me pregunto el Sr. Schue a mi lado y del otro estaban Rachel y la entrenadora Beastie

Cuando iba a responder Azimio, detenido por Alexander y Stan, dijo- Pensé que tu experiencia en el baño luego de tratar de meternos en tu Club gay, había hecho que entraras en razón pero veo que no, además te teníamos respeto antes de verte cantar esa cursilería con Berry Freak

-No la llames así, ella es una señorita que merece respeto- quería levantarme y golpearlo pero fui detenido por los tres a mi lado, vi que Rachel negaba y yo le hice caso pero solo porque no quería volver al reformatorio, lejos de mi nueva amiga.

La entrenadora molesta, se llevó a todos los chicos y el Sr. Schue nos dijo que nos fuéramos, a nuestras casas; antes de irme, Rachel me llevó a la enfermería a que me pusieran algo, pues quizá mañana amanezca con la cara hinchada.

-Rachel, no hace falta- le dijo mientras ella se sentaba en mis piernas para estar a mi nivel y poder atender el golpe mejor

-Claro que si Noah, tú me defendiste hoy y mereces algo de atención- ella me sonrió y me puso la crema que la enfermera le dio; ella tuvo que ir a buscar algo y Rachel le dijo que se encargaba- por cierto gracias

-¿Por qué?

-Porque desde…. Jamás un chico me había defendido de esos neandertales como tú, ni Finn

-Es algo que mi madre me enseñó desde pequeño, a defender a las chicas y he aprendido, sobre todo con mi hermanita… auch- me quejé cuando ella toco un punto que dolió

-Lo siento… en fin volviendo a lo que hablamos, gracias de verdad, creo que te debo una, por cierto el dueto quedo genial… cantaste con más sentimiento que durante los ensayos

-Sentí mas la canción esta vez- le dije de manera sincera, ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente, como la vez que me limpio el slushie de la cara

-Listo vamos Noah, es hora de irnos- se levantó de mi regazo y nos fuimos entre bromas y conversaciones agradables.

Definitivamente, esta chica es adorable cuando no se pone con sus actitudes de diva y esta nueva faceta de ella me está gustando mucho.

**FIN**

…**...**

**Mi primer Puckleberry… ¿Qué opinan?**

**Comenten y díganme sus opiniones**


End file.
